Knowledge Changes Everything
by Symphony5
Summary: Follow Blythe and Draco as they work through their relationship, with new jobs, a budding brother/sister relationship, and gossipy ol' rags. And what is going to happen in their future? Will they stay together, or will jealousy or another secret tear them apart? Continuation of The Secret Behind Black Eyes.


**YAY ! **

**I'm back !**

**Before I start, can I just say a huge thank you to all my readers and reviewers from The Secret Behind Black Eyes? Despite the big break in-between each story, a few story and authour favourites have helped, me get the ball running a little more than before. I am currently studying and working, so I don't know how often I'll be able to update, but hopefully more often then I did with TSBBE.**

**If you have anything you think should happen with any of the characters in Knowledge Changes Everything, please let me know, PM or review it for me, as any help I get from you the readers is a big help.**

**Love Symphony5**

**Disclaimer: The only character I own in this series is Blythe and any other wonderful concoction I come up with, everything else, is built upon the foundation of the wonderful Ms J.K. Rowling.**

**Blythe's POV**

'Miss Snape, so glad you could come, if you would just follow me, I will take you straight to your father's…' I lifted an eyebrow as I walked past.

'I know where his solicitors office is, I have been here before.' The receptionist froze as she went to say something else. 'But thank you for being so concerned.' I continued walking into the office, knowing I had a foul expression on my face.

'Ah, Miss Snape, I'm glad you're here. Would you like for me to read out the will or would you like to do it yourself?'

'I'll read it myself, thank you though.'

'Once you've read it, I do need to ask you several questions afterwards.' I nodded and sat down in the chair I'd been ushered to, before taking the paper and opening it. 'Just call when you're ready.' I sent the solicitor a small smile before deciding it would be better for me to ignore him.

"_I Severus Tobias Snape leave in the possession of my daughter Blythe-Anne Lilly Snape, my house Spinners End, my Shares in the Wizard Ministry and the Zabini Malfoy and Co. Company, access to my Gringotts account and the rights to her mother's jewellery, and three house elves, placed at Spinners End._

_To Harry James Potter, I leave eight bottles of memories, stored on the lowest shelf of my wardrobe at Spinners End, and his mother's engagement ring."_

I rolled my eyes; while the way the will had been written was very much my father; straight to the point, he babbled, and I wasn't interested in reading what I already knew. I stood up and walked towards the door.

'Mr Diggory, you can come back in.'

'Miss Snape, is there anything in the will that you wish to fight?' I shook my head.

'I just want this over and done with. I can speak to Harry Potter later this afternoon, when I meet up with him.' I watched as Amos nodded. 'I expect that I'll be seeing you at the funeral?' I smiled once he'd nodded.

'Harry, can we talk?' I called the second I'd walked into the Great Hall. I watched Harry, Draco and Blaise look up from the different jobs they were doing and look at me. Harry smiled dropping the table from where it was hovering and led me towards the courtyard. I frowned trying to figure out how I'd tell him about the will.

'What's up?' I handed him the will with a grim smile. I watched as he read it, a frown etching itself onto his forehead.

'I know you might not be ready for this, especially with all the duties, that you're going to have in the upcoming months, but I thought you should know, and the second you're interested, let me know and we can organise a time to meet up.' Harry nodded. 'I know we don't know each other all that well, but if the spotlight gets too much, just let me know or flu to Spinners End. You can escape anytime you want; as soon as I have it redecorated.' Harry laughed before looking over my shoulder. 'Weasley's and Granger?' he nodded a slight smirk on his face.

'I haven't…' I shrugged.

'That's fine. I don't expect you to tell them. Especially with my ties to certain people, but don't make up lies.' He nodded as I started to walk away.

'Blythe, I am sorry you and I didn't know each other earlier on.'

'How difficult would your life have been if you had a smaller sister to look after?' Harry nodded in understanding. 'We can get to know each other once everything has settled down.' I walked off, leaving Harry to deal with Hermione and the two Weasley's as I headed to the two people wanting to talk to me.

'Deja vu.' I muttered to myself at the sound of knocking on my dorm door. 'Come in.' I answered, making my way towards my bed so I could sit down.

'Can we talk?' I shrugged at Draco before picking up my scarf and fiddling with the ends. 'Why did you talk to Potter?'

'Why do you care?' Draco sighed before sitting down next to me.

'I'm sorry I let Blaise get you and not me. But I couldn't face you.'

'Why?' I watched as he winced before looking at me.

'Because his death is my mother's fault.'

'How?'

'She made him promise, via unbreakable vow that he would look out for me.' I shook my head.

'Even if your mother hadn't made him promise, he would have looked out for you anyway. He knew my feelings for you.' Draco looked at me from the corner of his eye. 'And yes they are the same.' I stood up, with a slight smile.

'Blythe.' Draco stood up and pulled me in for a hug.

'Dray, _never_ do that to me again.' He nodded before kissing my cheek.

'I promise I won't.' I snuggled into the curve of his neck.

'Promise you've never acted like this with anyone else?'

'I promise.'

'So what's up with you and the master of ice?' I snickered, continuing with my work.

'We're starting from the beginning, but we're waiting until he's been cleared of all activity at court.' Blaise frowned.

'How, he wasn't under the imperious at all.' I shrugged.

'Moles, he became good friends with Kingsley Shackelbolt, apparently. How are you kept clean?'

'Easy, I was never really involved; the night of the attacks I have a solid alibi. Sixth year, I was screwing a Ravenclaw at the time, and seventh year I was at Gringotts making sure that my mother couldn't fight Aunt Geraldine's will that includes you.' I frowned.

'And how is shagging a Ravenclaw a solid alibi?'

'It was more than one, and a teacher caught me.' I scoffed before shaking my head in laughter.

'You are the only one I know that would be really proud of that. Anyway Draco's been giving Kingsley information nobody knows, for people nobody realised were followers of …' I shrugged as the door opened.

'Miss Snape, I have several house elves wanting to talk to you.' I nodded at the Weasley matriarch, 'I'll send them in for you.' Thank her, I returned my attention to Blaise.  
'yeah people they didn't know were followers, artefacts the doofus had from all his victims. Making the count bigger than anyone had anticipated.' Blaise frowned as three house elves walked into the room.  
'So why is it, that your only seeing them now, you had the reading four weeks ago.' I looked up, with a smile.  
'I need somewhere to live. I was going to work for the Italian ministry, but I've become Kinglsey Shacklebolt's interpreter. I haven't told Draco yet, so don't let him know.' Blaise nodded, as I turned to the house elves. 'Spinners End needs to be cleaned, thoroughly. I want no trace of dark magic there. Because I know there will be. I want the furniture either sold or burned. My father's books I want packed up so I can go through them. However in my father's closet there is a box at the bottom with eight vials and a ring box in it?' the three house elves nodded. 'I need that put in Harry Potter's Gringotts vault. I'm going to have an interior decorator come over next week so she can help me decorate the place.' The three elves nodded. 'Also, I don't want you wearing old pillow cases; I don't care if my father's family has had that on you for the past hundred years. You're going to have uniforms that my friend will design. It is not me giving you clothes, but giving you better presentation for when I have ministry officials over.'

**Remember, we've been doing this journey for over four years now, don't be stranger.**

**REVIEW !**


End file.
